2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2019 will be held on December 31, 2019. The partisan standing of the Palace right now until this December in 2019 is 816 Capitalists and 184 Communists. It is expected that the Capitalists will lose seats but uncertain whether the Capitalists will keep their majority. This election will be held on the last day of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's third and final term. If the Communist Party gains the 317 seats or more necessary to gain a majority or the 600 seats required for a veto-proof supermajority, these hypothetical outcomes will make this election, the first election since 1945 where the Chawopolis Palace flips from Capitalist control to Communist control. If the Capitalists retain 501 or more seats required to retain the majority they already have, that outcome will make election the Capitalists' second consecutive election, regardless if they retain more than 600 seats required for a veto-proof supermajority. Summary Background 2017 Legislative Elections For the very first time in 78 years, the Capitalists had finally defeated the Communist Party in a legislative election. For 70 years, the Capitalists kept losing election after election between 1945 to 2015. The Capitalist politicians in the Palace never had any experience in being in a majority government because of 70 years of Communist dominance over National Legislative Elections. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's position as Supreme Leader will expire by December 31, 2019, and will leave office by January 26, 2020, and return to Texas entirely by February 14, 2020. DKA's popularity collapsed in 2018, and uncertain if his popularity will have a comeback by 2019, or remain low status by the same year. DKA's Arsenals of Socialism was economically successful and popular than the Emperor himself. The Economy The Economy of the Empire of Chawosauria has gotten a comeback under Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's reign, the Unemployment has recovered, but suffered a setback in May 2018, and on October 2018, the economy has also suffered a setback. General Election Issues Technological Unemployment By January 2019, technological unemployment replaced the Great Patriotic War as the most important issue concerning voters in Chawosauria. On March 31, 2018, the people of Chawosauria voted on a nationwide ballot initiative that would ban people under 21-years-old from purchasing smartphones and iPhones because of school frustration of how effective it has on students' grades and ability to learn, but voters in an 80.5% to 19.5% majority voted in favor of the initiative for various reasons based on Anti-Technology Sentiment, and students being concerned about their phones over their grades surprisingly played a minor role in the initiative's successful implementation. Chawosauria's Blue Collar working class voted in support of the initiative out of anger of technological unemployment, technological unemployment is a situation where a person loses his or her job due to the technological changes of the work environment, for example, a person who works in the automotive industry (making of cars, trucks, vans, etc) loses his or her job because of new machines that could make the vehicles without the need for human laborers, and the best part of the automotive industry, it saves them money because the CEOs don't have to worry about paying robot laborers. This is a major concern for Chawosauria's blue-collar workers, and the Chawosaurian Communist Party began to reconstruct their image as "the party of workers" for adopting a platform opposing robotic takeover of jobs. The capitalist parties, the Chawosaurian Democratic Party, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, and the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria have ignored the issue of technological unemployment. Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters. Legality of Christianity Christianity is a major serious taboo in Chawosauria and is even a crime. Christianity is constantly meant with confrontation and condemnation from society. There are no political parties or politicians who have open positive views on Christianity, some have hatreds for Christianity and Christians as well, others are silent and refuse to address the hardships and discrimination that Chawosaurian Christians face on a day-by-day basis. Universal Healthcare, Social Care, and Welfare The Degotoga K. Atagulkalu administration, through the Arsenals of Socialism. The Universal Healthcare Amendment is unexpectedly a successful program, among the parties, DKA's Democratic Party opposes it because of massive government intervention and spending, as the party is shifting right, which threatened those Chawosaurians who are living under this plan, while those who are not living under this plan, were furious with the Capitalists' desire to repeal it. Voters deeply fear that the Capitalists' healthcare plans would be similar to Trumpcare. or Obamacare. Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu DKA's popularity continues to sink April to July of 2018, his sexuality became the matter of controversy since July of 2018, his handling of the Great Patriotic War raised questions over his fitness and lack of preparedness. Another problem with DKA's personal life is that he's a mad alcoholic. DKA was criticized by the Communist Party for being a "disheveled drunk" a new political term being used in Chawosauria originated from the aftermath of the 2017 U.S. Alabama Senate Special Election, the term was first used by Republican Congressman, Peter King, in reference to Steve Bannon, the man who thought he could leverage the Republicans to support Trump's populist agenda or Bannon would recruit Right-Wing Populists to primary Establishment Republican Incumbents and have them replaced in order to have Trump's populist agenda implemented, Bannon promoted Roy Moore, but in a Red State where Trump won in a landslide, Bannon got Senator Luther Strange primaried because of Strange's elitist background. Bannon's gamble backfired when Southern Democrat Doug Jones struck the world in exciting shock and it was because Bannon divided up the State's dominant Conservative Electorate. Events TBD Results Overall Results Results by Incumbent vs Challenger |- | colspan="6" |'House of Lords of the Chawopolis Palace' |- | | | | | | |- | colspan="6" |'House of Representatives of the Chawopolis Palace' |- | | | | | | |- | colspan="6" |'House of Senators of the Chawopolis Palace' |- | | | | | |New York |} Voter Demographics See also * Chawosaurian Federal Election, 2019 * Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election in the United States, 2019 * Chawosaurian Comrade State Senate Election in New York, 2019 Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019